102416-any-word-on-server-merges-page-3
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4 Content Honestly I feel like because of the "difficult" nature of the Dungeon's old school Attunements were easier. They were just long chains and the key part is YOU COULD PUG THE "GO INTO INSTANCE" SECTIONS.(caps are for them not you lol). Overall they don't need a huge Change in Philosophy. Just tone it down a bit. The Dungeons should maintain their difficulty. I don't think forcing people to earn medals is a great idea. They are inherently more challenging than most dungeons you will encounter in most MMORPGs. As far as the people who left 1st week go I don't care about them. It's the people who left at 50 they should be focused on. The ones who liked the game but hated the gate. I would prefer logging in doing dailies or Raid. The lazier I can be once I start raiding in any MMORPG the happier I am. The Grind should end at some point. That's actually why people hated the Valor Point System in WoW in the End. It was basically a never ending grind. I hope Carbine isn't going to make that mistake with EP. At a certain point I'd only like to be focusing on Boss Attempts. Not busy work. Give me good raids and I'll give you 15 bucks a month. Deal? What Wildstar will still lack for a little while is a good Signature Minigame like pet battles or all of Rifts Large Group Modes. They have housing, but housing is housing. People start throwing out things like challenges but that's just achievement hunting with a slot machine UI. Wildstar End Game is as thin as a Anorexic Crack addict. My recommendation is some sort of racing for starters. You have Customizable Mounts and Zones with Hazards. It's basically building itself. Instance them throw in more Hazards. Give me a Hoverboard AND GTFO MY WAY! B) | |} ---- That looks like the Tri-force in the middle. Is it a Zelda game? | |} ---- ---- Zelda Skyward Sword. I just Googled it. I was going to guess Ocarina of Time because that's the gate of Time symbol. | |} ---- A lot of Wildstar's "problems" will be solved by time and content. I mean, there are so many upsides and ideas. They could do racing with their mounts. They could do altered dungeon runs with random lightning strikes making the dungeon harder. They could install veteran shiphand missions. They could have a Protostar TV show arena where they essentially toss waves of enemies and bosses at you to give you a "random dungeon" feel. There's a lot that will eventually be added. At present, though, it's too early for that. They have to make sure mundane shit works, like their crafting system and their attunement, before they can really start developing all-new content they didn't have pre-planned. The first few months, if not the first year, are going to involve a lot of experimentation. Hell, I still remember stacking spirit on my Warrior in WoW's beta (yes, really). I think that's why I'm definitely sticking around that whole year. The devs are listening, even if they aren't saying so, and they're doing what we ask. Sometimes, as in the case of the very first server issues, that's made life more difficult. Sometimes, it helps them a lot, as in a lot of their upcoming PVP fixes. But what we get to do is to tell them what we like, what we don't, what needs to be changed, and what should never be touched. So it's kind of important that we don't just complain, but also make sure Carbine knows exactly what we like and what they should not, for any reason, compromise. I always worry Carbine won't be able to walk that line, but the community has been pretty adamant. Nobody likes artificial gates. Nobody minds working hard. Everyone loves dungeon difficulty. The biggest gap right now is quick, throwaway content at 50 that people can do to pass time or work towards some kind of goal. If anything needs to be their focus, it's not really how hardcore raiding is, but what people should be doing in the meantime. It's all well and good to have a huge endgame goal to stretch your limits, but people need those shiphand missions or little endgame events to fill the hours. That'll come with time. For now, I wouldn't mind them altering their system so that you are rewarded directly for all the time you put in, rather than trying to slow people down. Enigma and Eugenics are in the Datascape. There's no point in artificially gating people now, especially since most of the more mundane movement and class/LAS bugs are fixed. | |} ---- Not going to respond to all of this because I'm hungry but, THAT PROTOSTAR TV SHOW IDEA SOUNDS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! Veteran Shiphands are a foregone conclusion. Shiphands are easily the most universally liked idea after Housing. They'll do right by fixing the gate. I think they have gotten the message. People should atleast have the opportunity to get Roflstomped. When they fix it no one is allowed to complain about hard Raids imo. We all knew that was a heavily-touted feature. White, Silver and Black Knights need to come together when it starts to happen unless of course it's coming from the "Cream of The Crop"lol. I fought to get you access. I am not going to fight for you to have it easy in there. People have been clearing GA for a bit now. Me go eat now. Ug ug! | |} ---- Oh yeah, I'm seriously about to start a thread to talk about a couple of the midrange ideas. I was just thinking of a sort of "PVE Arena" that can handle anything from 1-40 players and will scale enemies accordingly. You walk in, and the announcer guy's voice kicks on and starts talking smack to you as well as calling you a real badass, then they just start throwing things at you. Everything from platforming challenges and obstacle courses to full on raid bosses. One minute, you could have to collect X crystals in Y minutes from a giant mountain range that springs out of the ground, the next you have to suddenly fight a retuned Stormtalon on a platform with a set of holes in it that weren't there before. All the while, you've got the crowd pulling a Super Smash Bros. in the background getting shocked when it looks like your party is taking a lot of damage, cheering when you're suddenly all back up to 90% HP, and chanting like soccer hooligans (and maybe even giving your group a buff) if you all dodge a certain difficult telegraph). Not going to happen for a long while, but I like talking about these potential ideas. Carbine, of all development houses, seems most interested in actually putting these kinds of ideas into practice, so I don't think its a wasted exercise. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yep, this is why I rerolled on Pergo from Warbringer. The population would say medium and the city would constantly look like that. Couldn't find anyone to group with in low level areas for the 2+ quests. That "medium" population must have been on the Exile side. Luckily, my highest level character was 22 so I just rerolled. I love how the people on the high populated servers act like we're crazy for wanting server merges but Carbine has way too many servers. Keep the RP server, have 2 PvP servers, and a few PvE ones. I'm sure a merge is coming just not sure when. | |} ---- I wonder what Carbine is paying him http://xivsoul.com/ | |} ---- ---- Wow even the NPCs have "unsubbed" in that second shot. I'm sorry Carbine. LOL Love you guyz! | |} ---- ---- ---- Pretty sure you start screaming in a Blizzard Forum, you get arrested for inciting a riot. Place is like a mental ward. One person screams, 40,000 other inmates start. | |} ---- pffft, what are 40000 more inmates? lol I doubt that many people go to their forums. I swear its the same number as go here | |} ---- Everyone knows that WoW players tend to stand at the City hubs while waiting for their queues to pop. Back in early cata I rarely saw players in the world, flying mounts makes it harder to see other players even though they could be right above you or below you. | |} ---- point is... its all perception. Wildstar is new, who says if everyone wastes their time in the city. | |} ---- Or in a house, trying to make a nice interior without going insane because the Chua who created the template apparently hates any form of symmetry. | |} ---- well, who knows why Chua do anything.... | |} ---- A very skewed perception indeed then. | |} ---- considering the game has been out for only a couple months and not everyone is 50 and just hanging out in cities wasting time waiting for queues, what exactly is skewed? | |} ---- ---- yeah, kind of hard to harvest on timeless. plus it was a pretty useless "content drop" but thats just me and my opinion | |} ---- Lost me right there. | |} ---- I know eh? if it wasnt for having to do things for my guild (who are all friends and most play Wildstar anyway) I wouldnt be there | |} ---- What is skewed is I never said anything about WS. I was commenting on your skewed perception of WoW. You said you basically went farming and didn't see anyone for hours. However, in WoW the world is so massive and there are flying mounts that it's very easy to miss players when there is a x,y, and z axis. Not to mention most players in WoW tend to be in the city hubs not so much out in the world. Also to add, not everyone in WoW is 50 either and just hanging out in the cities wasting time waiting for queues. | |} ---- completely missed my point but thats okay ^^ | |} ---- No I didn't. I completely understand your point. | |} ---- I loved it in its prime. If you play the combat system in Tera, GW2, or W*, then go back to WoW it's like trying to go back to a 56K modem after having cable. It's showing its age. | |} ---- If you play the system in Firefall, wildstar shows its age. | |} ---- Played it. Wasn't impressed. | |} ---- Didn't ask if you were. The combat system in wildstar might be different from some other MMOs, but it still shows its age when you play anything faster. I personally enjoy not having a jump interrupt what I'm doing. | |} ---- Ive seen similar.. but my only concern is with how fast it changed tunes Im gonna have to aggree here.. its not like a mass of players left to go somewhere else they left because some fundamentals werent in place and players got frustrated... some might come back when carbine changes a few things but i wouldnt count on it save a few. A lot of the hostility you see is not cuz players are hating on the game.. quite the opposite they want the game to thrive but when players aren't seeing any type of resolution to their worries it just fuels the flames.. | |} ---- But it's not an MMO. It's like if tribes and planetside 2 had an ugly baby that's been in development hell for years. We're talking 2 different genres. If you don't like MMO combat that's one thing, but to pretend that firefall is an MMO is silly. That's like playing BF4 and saying the combat is vastly superior to W*. Apples to starships. | |} ---- Pretty sure I've run into way more people just leveling one character to 10 in Firefall, and grouped up with them to do thumping, then I saw in wildstar in comparable areas. Whether you like it or not, the game is indeed an MMO. If you don't understand the difference between a "modern arena" (ugh, it barely qualifies as arena but it applies) shooter like BF4 and an MMO, google will help you more than anything else. | |} ---- It's a shooter with "mmo elements". I also didn't fall for the Billy Mays commercials where he told me Oxy Clean would make my whites 10 times brighter. | |} ---- No, it's an MMO, shards and instances of zones and everything. 100 people in a zone instance too. And what even are "mmo elements"? Seeing massive numbers of people? That makes it an MMO. Why are you struggling on this? Just move on. | |} ---- Sorry but you're wrong. An MMO is MASSIVE MULTIPLAYER ONLINE, any game that has a massive immersive world with other people online is an MMO. It may not be an RPG, because in this place its a shooter, but by definition you are, infact , wrong... | |} ---- It's an MMO. It's not an MMORPG. So the comparison to Wildstar is silly. Which was my point. "I once ate an apple and the combat was better than Wildstar" which was your point. | |} ---- Cool moving goalposts. You never said "MMORPG" when you were comparing games before. And besides that, it has all the usual RPG elements. You level up your character, your stats increase, you harvest resources to craft new gear, you attach things to attachment slots on your gear (think runes), you form organizations with other players and experience the game world together. Just accept it and move on. | |} ---- And for you.... the game JUST RELEASED YESTERDAY!!! of course you are going to see people online. Im not sure if you were here for W* release but there was literally 20+ hour queues to get into almost EVERY server. not to mention there were 500k people watching W* twitch streams. Firefall will never hit that hype or status in A MILLION lifetimes. I played firefall 2 years ago in beta and it hasnt changed practically at all. The devs soaked the hell out of the funding for VERY little updates. the game will be mediocre at best. Tell me again what is the point of thumping when pvp everyone is already maxed out with the same stats? you can get new abilities and new load outs buts its all the same shit in for months on end when i played | |} ---- I was here for wildstar, I played in the beta and in the 3 days head start. I was including those periods in my comparison. Tell me how that is in any way different from any other MMO? There's always going to be a ceiling to gear progression at some level. | |} ---- | |} ---- <3 U Pretty much. The Attunement for raiding just seems like a mish mash of random shit with no relevance to the goal of getting attuned and access to the Genetic Archives...The hell does a timed run have to do with gaining access (from a lore point of view) | |} ---- Seriously, man? I tried it last year (had been looking forward to it slightly) and it was crap. Have they improved it for the final, much delayed "official" launch? | |} ---- Dunno. I avoided the beta like the plague when I heard about their ceo and the bus thing. It's pretty fun for right now. | |} ---- I guess I might check it out again at some point. But no matter how good it is now, I agree with Mysery that it's not an apt comparison. Sure, both games might be MMOs or even MMORPGs (let's stop arguing semantics for once), but Firefall is a whole lot more simplistic in terms of almost... everything. At least everything combat-related. I just don't see it as an "alternative" to Wildstar, so I also can't see it as a "less dated" version of a comparable system. | |} ---- I would say Firefall is simplistic with a pretty involved crafting system But like most i havent played Firefall in quite a few months.. .could be completely different now I just remember the crafting being rather deep, and the whole "Push back the melding" starting to be implemented .. which was also kinda cool But other than that.. very very simple... especially pvp builds ... which didnt even exist beyond customizing ability loadouts .... gear and stats were all defaulted on the "Classification" Its an MMO, but its an MMO-FPS .. Comparing W* to Firefall.. because they are both "MMO's (But the thing is... one is an MMORPG, whilst the other is an MMOFPS) would be like comparing Final Fantasy 7 to (Single player) Diablo 2 .. because they are both "RPGs" (Again though.. one is a Turn based RPG(Traditional some call it), whilst the other is an A-Rpg (Action RPG .. some call it hack n slash) Whats actually happening is .. MMO was widely known as a "Genre" of game, as in you had Fighting games, FPS games, MMO games etc etc Now MMO is honestly a "Type of game" that exists WITHIN genres... and although they existed during EQ times (Planetside 1 for example was an MMO fps.. but still was under the "MMO" genre.. the MMOFPS idea was largely new ) So now we have .. the type MMO and the genre FPS or another example the type "Survival" and the genre "RPG" Its a way of describing hybrids of genres now.. but it is starting to fall into dual classification of a game.. again with a type .. and a genre Which leads to semantics over what kind of game ... a game is Anyway just my take on it... and im a madman so... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes back on topic please! When the servers where full at start there where free char transfers very short after release. Now its time to re-introduce this function the other way round and also very quickly. Nobody wants to play on empty servers... and other games are also very interesting! So do it, Carbine! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- just make an alt anywhere imo. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'll take queues over tumbleweeds any day. | |} ---- Heyy, that looks exactly like Widow during prime time lol But there's no need to fret right? server population is perfect -_- | |} ---- Chua think depend on what called "perfect": | |} ---- And right after that all 11 logged off to come back the next day for the reset right? | |} ---- wait what? did I really just read that it's the companies responsibility to give you people to play with when on head start you guys were crying about 4 - 5 hours que on pergo and demanded in hundreds of topics the opening of more servers? Do you guys understand that merging lets say 4 - 6 newly opened servers to pergo will end up in que times again? Someone wake me when people take their brain out of the basket. | |} ---- No All 11 went to do crazy lady, tree and then ran dungeons | |} ---- A 15 minute queue is tolerable, multi hour queues every day/night is not. | |} ---- Before you insult others, try and follow your own advice first. Nobody said merge ALL servers. They can merge servers in pairs first. Or in threes. Nobody said take all servers and add them to Pergo. If Pergo is fine, leave it alone. They do know what's going on with their own servers, and what the activity levels are like, you know. And if they take 4-6 servers that are totally empty, and merge them, they might get one decent server out of it, and still keep it queue-free. I don't know why people like you are looking at mergers as a binary state: dead or queue. It doesn't have to be either one. It can be balanced, with decent pop and no queues. And YES, it's the company's responsibility to provide a playable environment for a MASSIVELY MULTIPLAYER GAME. If I'm not seeing massive amounts of players in the world with me, I'm not going to pay you $15/mo for the privilege of playing your single player game. They are not REQUIRED to provide it (read the TOS, they can shut the server down for a week and be well within their rights), but it's just common sense. If you don't please your subscribers, your subscribers will leave. | |} ---- Exactly. Which happened once first free month expired yet shit all was done to accommodate the barren servers :( | |} ---- ---- You chose a server that was newly created hoping for a miracle or a high populated server at the end. Didn't work out that way now you come to the forums and demand a server merge because that's what you are paying for. That's exactly not what you're paying for. I mean I understand you kids came from WoW and other games that have high population after 8 years of the game being released and demand this kind of feature on a game that's 2 months old (beta not included) but that's not how online gaming works. The statement about "I don't see people when I am online" is as much BS as the response from the Dev saying "we did everything possible to test the current patch but as it went live something broke". You know that and I know that. If it makes you sleep better at night then sure it's a valid excuse but defiantly not the facts. Now going with the logic of the OP again, if for example Pergo is high pop during all times possible of the day, then merging 1 - 4 hell even 35 server to that high pop server would lead to queue times regardless on how many servers you're adding to it. A 20 minute queue is already to much for some people to handle despite 5 hours. So again, just because you pay for the service to access digital content someone else created and allows you to use for your temporary entertainment doesn't mean you're paying for high populated servers or the servers at all. | |} ---- Merge low pop servers. Create more content with less time gating. It's not rocket science. | |} ---- People were HIGHLY encouraged by Carbine to go play on the newly created servers, and to take their friends as well. Some people trusted them and did that, and now they're screwed. | |} ---- that's not whats requested. People want the lower pop servers merged to the already high pop servers because they are entitled to have friends to play with apparently. | |} ---- Wait, who's talking about merging Pergo? Pergo's one of the few servers that's fine. It's the other servers that would be involved in a merge, not Pergo (or Stormtalon or Evindra). It's not like there's a toggle switch for "No Merge" and "Merge All". Pergo should clearly be left alone, but merging the low pop servers would really help them. I'm puzzling over the implication here that merging the low activity servers would somehow affect Pergo at all. Can you explain? Oh, is that what you believe? There may be some people requesting that but what most people want is just to have the low pop servers combined. Combine three low-pop servers, get one decent pop server. You see the sense in that, right? | |} ---- that's the problem of people believing everything they've been told. Can't blame the company for things you decided on your own. | |} ---- Shame the screaming, self-entitled masses didn't feel that same way. | |} ---- Uh, they bought a game, they felt "entitled" to be able to play it...yeah, what's the issue with that? The players who wanted to get on and play at launch are not responsible for the fact that the game's retention rate has been low. If Carbine told them to go away and come back in two weeks, it would have been a disaster, with people demanding refunds in large angry mobs with pitchforks. | |} ---- Chua like to point out, did not buy game. Bought permission to log in on game. | |} ---- They scream about queues and stay, ironically. Tumbleweeds, on the other hand, scare 'em off. Maybe cause validation of other people liking what they like or other such idiocy. Who knows. | |} ---- No. For the 50th time: MMOs who can't keep up a certain population shut down. This is even more of a risk with NCsoft titles. People are worried about their continued ability to play the game, not their personal validation. | |} ---- Yup. Also, if you don't want sociability in a game, you wouldn't even be trying to play an MMO; you'd be having long intimate sessions with your console of choice or your solo PC games. The main thing that MMOs have that makes them attractive is the ability to play with other people in an large, immersive world. If all you want is the large immersive world, you can be happy in Skyrim -- no need for Wildstar. No other people? No MMO. No reason to play this and not Skyrim or whatever else tickles your fancy. And it doesn't matter if there are tons of folks on Pergo if you're not on Pergo. You need to be where there are people to get this benefit of MMO play. Cross-realm dungeon queuing is no help when the queues are very long due to the five-man content being either unPuggable (dungeons) or just not worth putting up with the even-worse-than-typical PuG nastiness. | |} ---- A cynic would suggest it was encouraged because if things failed, it would cost them $20 bucks to move each character back :P | |} ---- Hm. They can easily cross realm dungeon/adventure run if need be ;) That's why there's account friending. | |} ---- I missed your previous 49, Tenner, so perhaps I'm missing some context; it's a huge thread now. But I certainly do believe that a huge concern, and rightfully so, is continued ability to play the game, whatever that might mean to different individuals. My comment on validation was a throwaway comment meant to diminish its relevance rather than assert it; obviously I did not do that well. Keep in mind though that sparse population (low pop individual servers) and low overall population (gamewide) are two separate things. It might take awhile for Carbine and NCSoft to admit defeat if overall numbers are still looking satisfactory, instead of taking the public embarrassment that would surely come with a server merge announcement. Of course you might argue that the embarrassment is better than NCSoft canceling service of the game--and I will agree. On the other hand, we know companies like Arenanet have coy workarounds for these very issues. Server merges that are not termed server merges. | |} ---- ;) As for the rest of your post: Agreed. And yeah, low server pop does not equal low game pop. That's where I can meet you halfway between your "customers are panicky/fickle idiots" and my "no they have valid concerns". Their fear of shutdown is valid, but their criteria for determining the global state of the game are often subjective and sometimes invalid. The problem is that in these cases it doesn't matter, as they will leave either way once a certain level of "perceived deadness" is reached. In a way it's kind of like a self fulfilling prophecy. "Oh no the game is dying => I better bail (and thus contribute to its death)." | |} ---- Oh I agree. I just edit added that meme I found in for yucks. I was more looking for an answer about the whole NA/ EU server stuff in that post though,..still waiting, actually. This happens so much, imho. Problem is,...the only way out is to recognize it and be your own person, take responsibility, not be swayed by the anecdotal forum ranting. But that is a tough thing to expect. | |} ---- I really have to be more careful in being clear about my meaning in future posts. Truly, I'm against the blame the gamer view that is often championed on these forums. As to the rest of your reply, what can I say other than you're right, Tenner. Perception is functionally (at least insofar as it affects the perceiver) the very same thing as reality in these cases. We ignore complaints at our own peril. | |} ---- ---- Well, in the first two weeks of release, there was a giant crowd of players that caused absurd realm queue times across the board. Now that we are two months in, things seem to have levelled off a bit to avoid any issues. Also, people are getting better with managing their time now that the initial rush of the game is done. So I guess you can say a realm merger of the very low pop reals is in order. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- I strongly disagree. | |} ---- ---- Short term gains, long term negative consequences. | |} ---- Just like opening extra servers at launch. :lol: | |} ---- If they hadn't, how many would have given up trying to log in completely and tossed the game away without trying out of sheer frustration? Launch and now are two entirely different situations and there really is no excuse to not handle them as such. | |} ---- ---- Is all assumption and "what if". Chua just say: either way, Humans would have complained. Carbine took calculated risk and opened more servers. | |} ---- Why so defensive? I was just saying opening extra servers at launch ended up being "Short term gains, long term negative consequences." | |} ---- Thing is, I remember playing TBC on a high pop, original server, and making a draenei a few weeks after release it was just as sparsely populated as Avatus Exile side is now. There were a few people in the Draenei zone and then less and less as you went along. Avatus Exile side is supposed to be low pop, but its the same as I remember TBC high pop server leveling to be, back in the day. Galeras for some reason is still a happening spot. Mostly, this discussion has made me realize how good Blizzard has become at managing their playerbase, as opposed to making great games. They have 200+ US servers, most of which have been dead for several years, and their solutions started with cross realm zone which is just awful from a social and gameplay point of view but do give the illusion of a thriving game. Now they are having realm mergers that aren't mergers, they have some new word for it, so we don't think the game is dying, right? Its all about appearances and not the actual player experience. After seeing how instancing works in this game, I now believe they ought to make a couple mega servers per region. That is, PVE and PVP; RP could be handled in instances in each being marked as such, or circles, or maybe a 3rd option, not sure, but it doesn't really require a whole new rule set anyways. That is most likely a long term solution, and while I am skeptical of pop issues in general since I've seen some pretty bogus complaints about it since week 2, it does appear to be necessary now in the EU at a minimum. | |} ---- Draenei were just significantly less popular than Blood Elves, excepting female Draenei which didn't catch on until later and are mostly popular on RP servers 'cause ERP lol. All throughout BC if you started a new BE you'd find pleeeeenty of people hopping around doing twirls. I wasn't even on a high pop server, more like medium pop PVE. | |} ---- And, to be fair, Carbine will make money on realm transfers. And they can, honestly, say "Hey, wasn't our idea." Server mergers may someday be necessary, but we may largely "merge" ourselves if it really is. Then again, the population could grow over the next year and fill those servers, making all this pontification meaningless. For now, I don't think, with the way servers shard, that low server populations are anywhere near the top of Carbine's list of priorities. They probably want to see how raiding boils out over the next few months or so before judging server mergers. This whole conversation is meaningless once more raiding guilds move into GA and start filling out rosters. | |} ---- ---- Respectable computer nerds aren't awake at 2pm on a Saturday unless they haven't gone to sleep yet. On a more serious note, you might also want to check the other AH. Also, I don't know if there's a CX plant for housing, but now that the housing crafting stations have crafting vendors, I imagine the crafting areas are going to be empty as Hell. Nobody wants to be using the public terminals when you've got your own upkept for a gold a week. | |} ---- The point is, there are better ways of handling servers and population, many posts on the subject in this thread, I don't want to sound repetitive. Just stating the obvious though, new servers were pretty much a necessity for a smooth launch. Should they have made it a temporary solution? Absolutely. MMO release should be handled as an isolated event, because that's what it is - which should have been prepared for as an isolated event, and not the normal realm condition as is still stands today. Again, the bottom line is whether people's ability to enjoy the game to the fullest has already been hindered and when or if Carbine plan to act on it. There's nothing personal here. | |} ---- the better and more immediate way of handling population is to squish it back together because what people are logging in to see right now is exactly what the screenshot above is posed. Unless we are lucky enough to have chosen pergo. | |} ---- I would be happy to see more than 7 players in whole Illium... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- how many of those posts are from people ON THE SAME SERVER? | |} ---- Hey, people screamed at launch for more servers. We're not yet sure if the problem is poor management or if we just didn't understand that the devs are actually listening. If they reduce down to exactly what they thought they needed at launch and would be perfectly fine, it's hard to blame them for giving us exactly what we asked for. | |} ---- ---- Players asked for more servers, Devs made it happen... | |} ---- ---- ---- Asking for server mergers is a symptom, not a cause. Server mergers themselves do not kill the game; they are what is needed when the game is dying. | |} ---- ---- Making a new server is easy. Drop your software on an equally configured server. They even probably have an ISO install ready, that they just only need to change name and IP (that's what admins like me do), update the server to latest patches, in case ISO is not up 2 date, and roll. Merging servers involve merging database backups, which very likely will fail to merge for little things like duplicate character names. And then the fight over which character will get the name priority: the one on the destination server (survives), the one first created (date), etc. Plus they if that option is not in game, they will have to add an option to rename those characters who names are invalid (CODING). So yes, there are not the same things, and merging will take time. Also is not like in SWTOR that were like 30-40 servers at launch, here are a lot less. | |} ---- ---- ---- Some of us already prepared. Removing the auto-renew option is fairly easy. | |} ---- ---- This is starting to become an issue for me. "The devs are listening." Its their catch phrase ... I've become accustomed to a higher level of communication when it comes to issues like this. Its disheartening. | |} ---- Chua doubt is going to get response on topic like this. Could try twitter and Reddit, but not much hope. Also, just cause dev no reply to issue , not mean not listening. Listening means hearing, not responding. | |} ---- Yup Lightspire is pretty dead now. The last patch pretty much killed it off. My guild has gone from being quite busy to having 2-3 players online. We used to organise a Scorchwing kill every night and even created a circle to recruit people to kill the Flying Zinger Burger. Now with the most recent patch we are lucky to get a tops of 4-5 people making it pretty much impossible to kill it now. Such a shame. We are now rerolling on another server. I don't see the point in paid transfers unless we could move the guild as well. A lot of hard work went into our guild and all that influence that we accumulated would go to waste in a server transfer. A few members have said that they don't want to reroll on another sever and dont want to level another toon to 50. I can fully understand that. The sad thing is is that they are walking away from a game that 99% of us in guild find very enjoyable. The reason they are walking away is that there is no feed back from Carbine. If they were to say "were looking into server mergers" or "We will be merging servers in a month" it would placate those that are leaving the game. | |} ---- Listening, really listening, is a two-way street. Its active. With zero response, you don't know if the lights are on or if you are talking to someone in a coma. Response is a big deal with this particular issue. I for one am having problems planning my future in wildstar to the point that its almost completely turned me away from the game. | |} ---- No, absolutely not. Listening, really listening, is nothing more then hear what the other side has to say and formulate a response AFTER you have analyzed and understood what is being said. And that's not done by responding in the heat of the moment. | |} ---- Nope, wrong. Listening is active. I'm not asking for a complete solution, or a plan. I'm looking for acknowledgement of the issue, and perhaps the beginning of a discussion about their concerns one way or the other. Are we talking to a wall? Or is there someone alive over there? We don't know. They don't respond. | |} ---- If I were to sit there listening to my wife talking to me without giving any form of response I would be dead. All it takes Olivar is for one dev to come onto the forums (Not Reddit or Twitter of Faceache) and say "Hey guys, we are aware of your concerns and are discussing the situation". Thats all it takes. They are confirming that they are aware of our concerns, yet they havent said what they are doing. It shows that they are at least listening. Your on Lightspire so you must have seen the steep decline on there. It is only going to get worse without any official word on the matter. | |} ---- We're listening to you. We don't care what you're saying, and couldn't repeat it back, but really, we're listening. We're liste- *At the sound of the beep, flip the tape over to side B* | |} ---- ---- I think when it crosses the line to more views than players in the game, it will cause a singularity that will collapse the forums. | |} ---- At some point maybe we'll start seeing, "I quit the server merge topic" and "Can I have your stuffz?" posts within the thread. | |} ---- Sorry, lost track of this topic for a few days. I just finished leveling my second 50 on Avatus, Dominion side a week or so ago and during the leveling process I didn't feel the server was "dead" at all.. I never had a problem finding people to do group quests and there were always a few people running around pretty much anywhere I went. From my understanding Avatus is one of the lower/mid pop servers, so let me reiterate.. Is there a server that is more dead than Avatus where I can go to encounter this "dead server" phenomenon? I'm genuinely curious and want to see a "dead dead" server for myself. | |} ---- I've read many people complain about Rowsdower and Bloodsworn, maybe Warbringer. But the problem seems worse on EU side. We got even more servers in total, plus the population is more fragmented due to languages. | |} ---- Archon hands down. No more CREDD for sale. No posts in the guild recruitment subforum. No post in the last 5 days in the Archon subforum. It was added later to deal with Ascendancy being too full, and it never filled up. Exile guilds have switched servers en masse. Dominion guilds were never there in the first place. One exile guild is about to enter GA finally. It's the result of 4-5 guilds merging and picking up the survivors of guilds who switched. I don't see another guild setting foot in GA anytime soon. | |} ---- ---- Yeah as I said, EU is in dire straits compared to the US situation... :( Eko seems alright for now, but I haven't managed to catch an R-12 run in ages and the CX is slowing down too. Oh yeah, we actually ran out of CREDD last week too for the first time. But it was temporary. There's always more than a full raid around for Scorchwing though for daily reset! | |} ---- ---- ---- ----